Wallace and Kim
by Doomslayer10000
Summary: What if Wallace was never really gay? What if he held a dark secret that could ruin him? What if he loved Kim? What if Kim had 5 super powered exes, one of them being scott. What if Wallace had to fight them to be with Kim? Find out in this story of idiotic action and romance! As always, read and review, and criticism is acepted, just be nice about it, please.


Wallace and Kim

By Bill Gelinas

Chapter 1: A Not So Gay Love

I was gay, well, pretty darn sure I was anyway. I couldn't understand this feeling I was having for one of Scottie's exes. Maybe I was bi, I had no idea, but I just couldn't fathom being in bed with a chick. Kim and I were at a party, she was just standing there, looking bored as usual, but in a beautiful kind of way. I could feel myself begin to turn red until she looked at me and smiled a dead smile at me. Scott was getting his ass kicked by a robot the Katayanagi twins had built. Normally, I wouldn't go to one of Julie's ridiculous parties, but Kim had invited me as her guest and I wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to get drunk. However, I came for a different reason, I wasn't sure how, but I wanted to admit my feelings for Kim to her. We were out on the balcony, just getting some fresh air when she said something to me.

"What was that?" I asked taking a sip of my beer. I looked at Kim who had turned slightly red. Was she embarrassed to tell me?

"Never mind, Wallace." She said so quietly that I almost didn't here her. I looked down out of embarrassment. I was in love with a chick, but I was in a relationship with a guy: Mobile. How would he react to something like this. I just... didn't know what to say. Kim said it for me when she took my hand in hers, her skin was so warm, even though it was, like, thirty-five degrees out.

"Kim... if you can't tell me, then who can you tell?" I asked looking into her eyes. It was like something you'd find in a movie, I was in a slight trance. She was in one too. Our heads were moving closer until our lips touched, we both pulled away at the same time. It was just a light brush of the lips. We didn't want anyone to think that Kim had turned me straight. We stood there for a few more minutes.

"Wallace, let us never speak of this again." Kim said at last as we turned to face each other. I grabbed her by the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. She kissed back. I didn't care if anyone saw us either. When I pulled away, Kim's face was redder than her hair. I blushed at the small smile she gave me. We turned to go back into the party to find everyone including Scott and the little robot staring at us. We walked in and the robot went back to kicking Scott's ass. Everybody couldn't take their eyes off of us. I walked up to the bar and got another beer now regretting what I had done. I knew there was going to be a reaction, but not this bad. Kim came up beside me and got a beer for herself, I paid for it. We turned around to see that Scott finished ripping the little robot apart. He walked over to us.

"Wallace, Kim turned you straight!?" He nearly shouted. Ramona walked up wondering what all the fuss was about.

"What's going on here?" She asked. She saw the look Scott was giving me.

"Wallace, you didn't." She said.

"No, I didn't." I said blushing slightly. It didn't convince her. She looked at Scott who pointed at me and then at Kim. Ramona looked at us and then smiled at Kim. Kim smiled back, but it was her usual dead smile. I looked down out of embarrassment and Scott squealed like a little girl. I shoved my beer in his mouth.

"Shut up and drink it." I said now annoyed at him. I was gonna have to break up with Mobile. Scott took the beer out of his mouth and squealed again. This time, Kim shoved her beer in his mouth. I shook my head.

"I knew this was gonna be a bad idea, but I had to do it." I said looking away from the others. Scott was shivering with delight. Ramona looked ready to hug me, and Kim looked happy again. If it was worth seeing Kim smile and be happy, then I'd do it again and deal with even more embarrassment.

"You know, Wallace, for a gay guy, you kiss pretty darn good." Kim said. I looked back at her as Ramona and Scott hugged me to death. It was definitely worth it now. Kim and I walked back to her place.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked as we got there.

"Nah, I can't, there's something I've got to do." I said, I was still trying to figure out how I was gonna break up with Mobile. I walked back to Mobile's and my place trying to figure out how I was gonna do this. I walked through the door and walked throughout the entire place calling for Mobile, but he wasn't there. I took my jacket off and got ready for bed. I fell asleep very fast due to to all the alcohol.

"Rise and shine." I heard someone say to me. I opened my eyes, it was Mobile. He looked happy to see me, I looked down, feeling like crap for what I was gonna have to do. Any girl doesn't want her boyfriend dating another guy while he's with her. I think Mobile saw this coming.

"Come on, I'm making bacon." He said. I got up slowly and got dressed even more slowly. I had to work today, so I wasn't sure when I was gonna see Kim again, but she was all I could think about. It drove me nuts. I walked down stairs and into the kitchen where Mobile was making bacon. He put a plate it in front of me.

"Listen Mobile, we need to talk." I started.

"Your in love with another person." He said. I forgot that he was psychic and could read minds.

"Yeah, but I really don't know how to break up with you without breaking your heart." I said. He looked at me and smiled.

"It's OK if your in love with a girl, Wallace, I know how that goes, long before I met you, I fell in love with a girl, she refused me, so I moved up here. About two years of living here, I met you, I told you I was gay only to make myself feel some type of love." He said. I couldn't believe this, Mobile had actually fallen in love with a chick. He really wasn't gay.

"Thank you for being honest with me, Mobile. I need to break up with you, because of the way I feel about this girl." I said not looking at him, but at my bacon instead. I couldn't bear to look at Mobile now.

"You're quite welcome, now eat up, I suspect you'll be getting a phone call in about fifteen minutes." He said happily. He was right, fifteen minutes later Kim called looking for me, I was getting ready for work though. I took the phone from Mobile.

"Hey, Mobile warned me that someone was gonna call. What ya need Kim?" I said into the phone.

"I was just calling to see if you had any plans for tonight." She answered.

"Nah, I ain't got any plans, why?" I asked.

"You wanna do something later then?" She asked. My heart skipped a beat.

"Yes!" I shouted.

"OK, meet me at my place and then we'll go somewhere." she said. She was happy and I could tell.

"Definitely." I said. Click. I finished getting ready for work, took the phone down to Mobile and walked out the door to go to work. As I walked to work, I thought about what Mobile said to me, what if Kim refuses me during our hangout time. What if she doesn't feel the same way towards me, what if I have to face her exes, I wouldn't be able to fight Scott. He never loses. That and I think Rammy would kill me for making Scott go poof. My thoughts lasted like this until I got to work. I sat in front of the computer and did my job so that the day would actually go by faster. About three hours into work Scott called bugging me about a cheat code for a game he was playing.

"Why don't you go out and get a job instead of playing games all the time, buddy." I said irritated.

"Well stay on the line, maybe it'll come to you." He said, not paying any attention to what I had just said.

"Goodbye Scott." I said and hung up. As the day progressed through, I began to feel that Kim wasn't really looking forward to going out with a gay guy. I got out of work another four hours later and walked back to Mobile's and my place to get ready to hang out with Kim. I got back to the house and went upstairs to find a note on my bedside. It was in Mobile's hand writing.

"Wallace, I should have told you before you left, Kim has been kidnapped by the twins, Scott is already on his way to save her. She's being held at the Queen and Bathurst place, you need to go help Scott if you truly love her. - Mobile" I read. I got changed as fast as possible and ran out the door. I didn't stop running until I reached the old building. I walked in to see Scott getting his ass kicked. I glinted at one of the twins and blitzed him.

"Wha-?" He shouted as I tackled him into the wall. Scott looked up at me as I held my hand out to him. He smirked and took my hand. I helped him up. The odds have been evened out now.

"You'll pay-" Kyle began.

"For that!" Ken finished. I looked around for Kim and spotted her hanging out in a cage.

"Kim!" I shouted. She looked at me, did she know that I was coming for her. Kyle attacked me while Ken attacked Scott. I block and punch, Scott blocks and kicks. The twins go flying.

"Don't worry Kim, we'll get you out of there!" I shouted as I blocked another punch from Kyle. I kicked him into the wall to make him feel the pain going through me. Scott punched Ken's jaw and we all heard a snap. I looked at Scott and Ken, Ken was holding his face. Kyle got up and tried to rush Scott, but failed, because I grabbed him by his jacket. I spun him around and punched him in the face. We all heard a bone rattling crunch. Kyle backed away holding his nose. I had busted it just as Scott had busted Ken's jaw. We looked at the now retreating twins and then at each other. We jumped at the same time and kneed them both in the face, making them both go poof.

"Kim, don't worry, we're gonna get you outta there." I heard Scott say. I couldn't believe what I had just done. I had intervened in a league fight, Ramona was gonna be pissed but that didn't matter to me, as long as Kim was safe. We got Kim out of the cage and Scott ran home to Ramona. I walked Kim back to her place. We walked through the door to see Hollie standing there in her nightgown. She turned red at the sight of me. I walked Kim upstairs and into her room. I sat on the bed while she went to take a shower. I got up and went down stairs before she got out of the shower. I sat down on the couch and waited. Kim came down a few minutes later looking very unusually pretty.

"You ready to go Wallace?" She asked. I merely nodded. I got up and got my coat back on. We headed out the door. We walked around town for a bit, went into pizza pizza for a couple slices, walked around a bit more, stopped to get a couple drinks from an extra mart and then headed back to Mobile's and my place.

"Kim?" I asked as we walked back to my place.

"Yeah Wallace." She answered. I contemplated asking her her my question. I stopped walking and looked at Kim. She stopped walking and looked at me.

"Would you consider actually being an item with me?" I asked turning slightly red. She looked at me and turned slightly red herself.

"Wallace, you're Scott's gay friend, plus you're dating another guy-" She began.

"I dumped him." I said looking down. She stared at me amazed that I had dumped my boyfriend.

"Well then, I suppose I could be an item with you." She said slowly turning a brighter shade of red. I walked up to her.

"If... if you don't want to date me, or even be with me, then I can understand it." I said. She looked up at me and kissed me without any warning. Her lips felt good, it was amazing that she kissed me this time. It was the way she had kissed me that said that things were going to be just as different for me as they were for Scott. Did that mean she she had seven evil exes. We walked back my place to relax and watch a movie. But last I remember Kim had only three exes. I really wasn't looking forward to facing Kim's exes, but if I had to, I would, just so I could be with her. We walked through the door to find Mobile there with another girl. We took our coats off and went upstairs, because frankly, I had a TV in my room. Kim went through my movie collection and found one that she wanted to watch and threw it in the player. We sat on my bed watching a movie that I found very boring. Kim was enjoying it, so I tried my best to enjoy it too. I failed epically. Kim and I went to a make out session without realizing it. We passed out in each others arms without fail.

"Wallace?" I heard someone say. I opened my eyes to see Kim's right in front of my own.

"Bleh..." was all I could say. She could tell that I was still very tired. Sex Bob-omb had a show that they were playing that night and I was gonna come so I could be there for Scott. We got up and Kim left so she could get ready for work. I went to take a shower so I could get ready for work myself. Mobile and the girl he had over were fast asleep on the couch when I left for work. It was a rather uneventful day as I did my work. I continued my work even as Scott called once again bugging me about a stupid cheat for a game he was playing. I got off shift and left I was on my way back to my place when I saw someone who looked like Kim run past me. I turned around to see that no one was there. Was I hallucinating? I turned back around and continued on my way home, I decided that I was gonna go to the show for Kim, not Scott. I got home and walked through the door. I got changed and saw a note from Mobile.

"Do this only for Kim, she has five super powered exes-" _Crap!_ "that are gonna start pounding on you tonight when you go to the show. - Mobile" I read. I read the note three times to make sure that I had read everything and completely understood it. I did training so I wouldn't get my butt kicked to badly. I mainly stayed at home to train until Kim came over. I got a decent shirt on and we left to hangout before the show. I told her about the note Mobile left for me and she in turn told me about her five exes. They weren't evil or anything. They were just super powered, and it made them even harder to beat than Ramona's exes, because Scott was one of them. That was what just I needed to hear: I needed to fight Scott at some point or another. I hung my head until we got to the sushi bar for some sushi. After we finished, we left to go to the show. Scott was already there and pulled me off to the side.

"Look, Wallace, I'm sure you already know that you are gonna have to fight me at some point, but I find it only fair to warn you, I'm the second fight, Kim's exes are even harder to beat than Ramona's are and you even had some trouble with just one of them." He said. He was right, but I wasn't about to give up on Kim, I felt the same way about Kim that Scott felt about Ramona.

"Don't worry about me, Scott, I can handle myself." I said with a glint, slightly worried. Sex Bob-omb started playing when a goofy looking guy crashed into me and sent me flying forwards, causing me to land in front of the stage. I got a good look at him before getting up, purple hair, glasses, and a really awesome looking jumpsuit.

"I suppose you're Simon Lee?" I asked. He nodded.

"I'm actually Simon 'kicks' Lee. I'm a kick boxer, a nearly unstoppable one at that." he said calmly as three other guys stepped forward.

"I'm the Staniard. I'm an awesome pro fighter, only Power-bomb has ever beaten me." One of them said.

"That's a stupid name!" I said getting up.

"I'm The Joe and this is Strong Arm." Another said pointing at the guy with a sword.

"Then wait, who's this Power-bomb guy?" I asked. The four guys in front of me looked up at Scott. I turned to where they were staring.

"You're Power-bomb?" I asked bewildered.

"Power-bomb Pilgrim to be more precise." Scott said. What the... I didn't even want to know, but Scott is the best of the best, what was he doing in a league. The guy they call Strong Arm came forward and punched me in the chest. I felt something go crack, then I felt an agonizing pain in my entire chest. This guy had busted my rib cage. I leaned on something or someone, I couldn't tell, because I was in so much pain.

"Hey did you really have to do that, it's not even your fight yet, it's Simon's!" I heard Scott shout. I looked up to see my targets, I rushed them all, even with the amount of pain I was in, it had become a five man brawl. Me against them. Scott and Kim watched from the stage. Stephen Stills watched enough of the brawl to know that I was getting my ass kicked, so he brought his brute force into it. He entered the fight and helped me bring everyone but Strong Arm down. Strong Arm turned on spot and walked away.

"I'll be watching you, Wallace." Strong Arm said calmly as the other three got up. The Staniard and Joe got up and left with Strong Arm while Simon prepared to fight me himself. I fell over and held my chest, the pain had become to much. I heard Kim, Scott, Stephen, and Simon all shout. I woke up in the hospital a few days later. The four of them were there. Kim was holding my hand. Scott and Simon weren't even paying any attention to what Stephen was saying to me.

"You are lucky, man, you entire rib cage was busted up and you still tried to fight them all. Now that takes balls." He was saying to me, but I only had eyes for Kim.

"What is Simon doing here?" I asked.

"Well, my exes aren't evil, their just really strong, your lucky to be alive." She said. I relaxed myself a bit. At least they're willing to let me live, long enough to to get better before kicking my ass again.

"Do they normally attack in a group?" I asked. Simon and Scott looked at me at that.

"Not normally, not even most of the time." Simon said. I looked at him.

"The LSE had decided to let you get better before we come after you again Wallace, only I talked them into attacking you one at a time, so it's a fair fight." Scott said.

"The LSE?" I said.

"Yeah, the League of Super Exes." Simon said.

"We've also decided to let you have one ally help you in your fights." Scott said to me. I looked at Stephen who nodded. I sighed, a bit relieved. Scott looked at me funnily. I looked back at him.

"I also asked the league if they didn't mind me training you and they obliged happily for the challenge that you'd be able to provide if I trained you myself." He said. So I was gonna be trained by Scott. I sat myself up in the bed I was laying in and contemplated what Scott had offered. Did I have much of a choice, yes. Would it be worth while to train under Scott, not really, because I know him all to well, he'd turn around and tell the LSE about how my training is going. I looked at Kim who nodded and then at Simon and Scott and also at Stephen. I smiled at Stephen and then at Scott.

"Simon, deliver a message for me." I said as I stood up and tore my cast off. He stared amazed at what I had done.

"Tell Strong Arm that I'm coming after him." I said with a glint. He nodded and left. I looked at Scott.

"Sorry buddy, but I need to do this on my own, regardless of whether or not I get trained by you." I said. He nodded, impressed with my decision. He then left to go back to Ramona and explain everything to her. Stephen looked at me and smiled. Kim got up, walked over to me and hugged me. I felt a bit of pain in my chest, Strong Arm had done major damage to my rib cage. We left the hospital so I could start training. Stephen would be helping me train for a bit, so I could take Simon on. At around ten at night, I went inside for some sleep, I looked at the phone to see a new message. I went to it and pressed play.

"Dear Wallace, we heard that you were gonna have some fights over the next couple of months, so we've given you some pension and time off to prepare yourself. Enjoy yourself. Yours truly, Dennis." It said. Crud, this just turned from a decent thing to hell on earth for me. This was bad. I went to sleep with an uneasy feeling. I woke up to seeing Strong Arm standing in my door way in the morning.

"Good to see your already feeling better." He said as I jumped out of bed and got ready for one of his hits.

"What are you doing in my home, for that matter, why are you even in my room?" I asked. He looked at me and laughed.

"Mobile let me in and directed me up here." He said. I couldn't believe that Mobile would do something like that. Maybe it was because I had dumped him for Kim.

"I'm here to let you know that I got your message and I hope that you'll do better next time we fight or you'll end up dying." He said, now serious. Well that was good news, at least Simon can deliver a message, but after I'm done with him, he won't be doing anything. Strong Arm smirked.

"Good, then it means you've also accepted Power-bomb's offer." He said without breaking gaze from my eyes. The look I gave him told him that I hadn't. I even said it to him.

"No, I chose to train myself to fight you guys, starting with Simon Lee." I said. He looked pretty impressed with my courage or pretty amazed with my stupidity.

"You're the first person to ever not accept help from one of us, I respect your decision, but I warn you, you'll want Power-bomb's help before to long." He said. He left after that. I sat down on my bed wondering what I was gonna do about this. Scott was the only person I've ever considered a good challenge, but Strong Arm was on a whole new level. The other two guys were on the same level as Scott, Simon wasn't. I had to come up with a decent strategy to take them on, so I wouldn't get my ass kicked too badly, but I did have that one ability that makes me unstoppable when I take to much damage, the other night at the show was just a small portion of it, but it gets much worse with more damage I take.

Wallace, breakfast is ready!" I heard Mobile Shout. I got up and went downstairs to find Kim sitting at the kitchen table eating a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Sorry, this was your breakfast, but I took it and left you with the oatmeal." She said with a small smile. I felt myself turn slightly red, sat down and ate the oatmeal without a word. As soon as I was done, Kim and I went outside so I could do some training, however she had other ideas. We hid ourselves in the dense trees and had a make out session. We left the trees when we had finished so I could do some actual training, today Stephen and I would be working on my reaction timing. We got to the training area that he and I had cleared out. He was already there with an apple in his hand. I was suppose to catch it with him throwing it in different directions. He started as soon as he saw me, I dashed to where he threw it and caught it before it hit the ground. I threw it back and he caught it. This time he threw it behind himself but I was already one step ahead of him, I was behind him in a matter of seconds and had the apple in my hands and was handing it back to him, and he just dropped it and I once again caught it before it hit the ground. We then started working on my speed, Stephen was once again standing in the center of the area with a whip making me run in circles around him on the outside, my goal was to dodge the whip. I was doing well until Kim smiled at me and I tripped. The whip hit me in the second most painful place a guy can get hit. I got up holding my ass as Kim and Stephen ran towards me. I began to see red and quickly turned away from them so they wouldn't get hurt. I felt a hand on my shoulder and it calmed me down instantly. It was the first time that it had ever happened, someone had managed to calm the fiery rage inside of me. I turned to see Kim staring into my eyes. And Stephen looked unimpressed with me.

"You could have done better, with your reaction time, dude." He stated. I looked up at him, he saw the look in my eyes. He glinted at me. I began to see red again. He was trying to pull it out of me. I had to turn away again and he walked right around to face face me again.

"What are you hiding, Wallace?" He asked still glinting. I couldn't answer that, it was my only secret weapon.

"I think we're done for now, Kim and I have got plans to hang for a bit before I fight Simon Lee." I said not answering his question. Stephen, Kim and I walked back up the road, so Stephen could get back to Joseph and so that Kim and I could hang before I went to fight Simon Lee. I had decided to go and fight him on my own, I wouldn't let Kim see me getting kicked around by Simon. We went to pizza pizza for a couple slices and then went to the arcade so we could play Band Hero, it was one of Kim's favorite games and I was pretty good at it too. We played Band Hero for most of the time, we walked down the street holding hands and all my gay buddies stared in awe at the fact that I was with a chick. We blushed slightly at each other as we held hands and walked down the street. Simon Lee and I were gonna fight in a ring, because he was a pro kick-boxer. We got to where the fight was to take place, it was a huge stadium. Simon was already in the ring and warming up.

"Hey Simon, are you ready?" I shouted. He turned to see me and smiled a friendly smile at me. This was gonna be a fight that nobody wanted to miss, Stephen and Scott were already here as well. The whole LSE as well. Kim went to sit with Scott and Stephen. I entered the ring as Simon finished preparing himself. I had a five minute warm up and got ready to fight. As soon as we heard the bell ring, we started pounding on each other, Simon started with his fancy foot work and nearly beat the crap out of me instantly. I came back with hard hit in the center of his chest moving myself into throwing him up into the air and letting his back crash into my into my open hand. The bell rang. He got up and we got ourselves ready for the second round, this time I was gonna start us off. I started with a very fancy round house kick ending with a leg sweep. Simon got up and and started throwing triple kicks at me. He pulled me into a headlock and started kicking me around the ring. I reversed his last kick and released a built up rage and shot it at him, it stunned him and the others when I did it, Strong Arm even looked up at my power. I launched myself at Simon and obliterated him on spot. He was gonna be in the hospital for at least three months, because I had released a little too much rage on him. The fight had ended and I was with Kim for the time being. Everybody left after that, but Strong Arm had stayed. I was in the locker room taking a shower when he walked in. I grabbed a towel to cover myself before coming out, well he threw it to me. I walked out and he stood there amazed that someone had actually beaten one of his ranks on their own.

"How did you do it?" He asked after a while. I stood up fully dressed. I kept my back turned to him so he wouldn't see the rage in my eyes.

"I have my own way of dealing with everything in life." I said and left to hang with Kim for a bit. As soon as I saw Kim, the rage inside of me calmed down instantly. She smiled at me, thankful that I was able to beat Simon Lee. I smiled back, happy that I could be with her for another week. I was to fight Scott by this time next week. I wasn't looking forward to this fight. Ramona was with Scott when Kim and I walked out the doors. He looked up and saw us.

"Hey Wallace, do you and Kim mind if Ramona and I hung out with you before we head home?" He asked. Ramona turned and saw us and smiled at us. Kim returned the smile. I looked down for fear that she was mad that I'd have to fight Scott. Ramona walked up to me and hugged me, I returned it with a small one. I looked at Kim who shook her head. I shrugged.

"Sure." I said. Ramona looked like she wanted to say something to me. We walked down the street to go and get some sushi. We sat in silence and ate our sushi, it was awkward for the four of us. Scott got up to use the restroom And that's when Ramona spoke to me.

"Wallace, can you please lose that fight with Scott?" She begged. I stared at her contemplating. Then I had my answer.

"No, I'm going to show Scott what it means to truly fight for the ones you care about." I said. Kim looked at me and put her hand on my shoulder. I brought my other hand up to meet hers. Ramona looked a little sad throughout the rest of the time we spent together. Scott got back and took the last piece of sushi and Kim beat him around the sushi bar for it, because I had promised it to her. Ramona and I laughed at him, because he had no idea what he had done. Kim took Scott off to the side after a while and told him what Ramona had asked of me. He went AWOL, I had to restrain him so we could stay at the sushi bar. After a while of him throwing a tantrum, the owner had had enough and threw us out. We walked down the road trying to keep Scott and Ramona happy. Kim was with Rammy while I was trying to keep Scott happy. He was fuming. Was this a small portion of his power? I didn't know, but it was stronger than the power I had put out during my fight with Simon Lee. Or was this really the peak of Scott's power? He was gonna be one hell of a fight.

"Scott you've got to calm down, would you like to stay at my place tonight?" I said. He looked at me with a fire in his eyes and nodded. OK, well that was the easy part, Ramona had some time to herself tonight. Kim and I were gonna cuddle and pass out in my bed, Scott was gonna get the couch. Kim and Ramona joined us not to long after everything was squared away.

"Hey Wallace, I'm gonna stay at Ramona's tonight." She said as she lowered her voice.

"She's really hurt about what you said to her earlier." She then said with her lowered voice. I simply nodded. We walked all the way to Ramona's house because I felt like walking for once instead of riding the bus. That and I wasn't gonna pay for four people to ride the bus. Ramona and Kim walked through the door, Kim turned back to face me and smiled at me. I smiled back and then she went inside. Scott and I turned and headed for my place. We were about half way there when it started raining on us. We had to run the rest of the way. We walked through my door and got our coats off. Scott went over to the couch and sat down. I went upstairs and grabbed a movie that he liked and went back downstairs and popped it in the DVD player. It was an action movie called Under The Ground. We had watched it countless times. Scott wasn't even paying any attention to it though, he was just hanging his head. I felt like crap for saying what I said to Ramona, but it had to be said. I went upstairs so that I could get some sleep, it felt weird to not have a guy or girl in bed with me. I slept uneasy throughout the night, I kept waking up due to nightmares. You know the kind that make you feel like crap and everything. That's the kind I was having. Scott eventually came around in the morning. He looked at me with an I'm sorry this had to happen to you look. I was in the kitchen when he came out of the living room and gave me that look. I put a plate of bacon in front of him and he ate it in silence. I sat down with a bagel with some cream cheese. After we finished eating, I took the dishes and put them through the dish washer.

"Wallace, when we fight, I want you to fight your hardest, don't hold back at all." Scott said. I turned to face him. He was looking down. I just stared at him until we heard a knock at the door. He went to answer the door while I went to get dressed. I heard someone shout as I was putting my shirt on. I figured that I'd go and see who shouted. I got up and went downstairs to see Ramona in Scott's arms. Strong Arm was standing in just outside my door. Scott was actually cradling Ramona when I looked closer. Strong Arm's eyes were lit with a fire. I realized what was coming for Scott, Strong Arm wanted Ramona. I jumped just as the punch was thrown and threw my own arms up to guard it, but I wasn't fast enough, I got my ribcage broken again. Scott looked up at hearing a snap. Ramona looked towards me as I slumped over a bit, I was leaning up against a bookshelf. She let go of Scott and ran over to me. I didn't look up because my eyes had started to see red. I heard Scott shout, and then I heard a crash. I looked up to see Scott laying on the floor, Strong Arm was standing over him. I stood up, madder than all hell and charged Strong Arm. I used as much brute force as I could when I tackled him, I took him through two walls right outside of my home. We hit the ground and I started pummeling his face in. he had brought out all the rage inside of me, all I wanted to do was beat his face in. I felt four arms grab my own two arms and wrench me off of him. I looked at him, he looked like crap. He got up.

"Alright, that's it, Wells. It's on." He said to me. I threw the four arms off me and charged him again, this time he was ready for it. He brought his fist into my shoulder, but was surprised when it didn't phase me. We went flying over the cliff and landed on the ground below. We starting brawling, I made myself try to hold back. I had no luck, my style was messy and I nearly got slaughtered. Scott and Ramona rushed in to fight Strong Arm with me at some point, but were blown away by how much power Strong Arm and I were letting loose. We were literally trying to demolish each other. I could tell that Strong Arm wasn't really trying, but it didn't matter to me, I just wanted to make him suffer for Scott, for Ramona, and especially for Kim. I wasn't gonna be the guy who fails at love for the first time. I was gonna make sure that Strong Arm got exactly what he wanted: a Challenger. I thought of Kim and the way she looked at me when Simon was tossing me around the ring when I was fighting him, my rage was slowly building, becoming unstoppable. I as took each and every one of his hits, I began to feel nothing, I felt all the pain he tried to bring stop, then I just stopped, I could see everything happening. I turned away from Strong Arm and walked away, my rage was at its peak, I couldn't control anything that I was doing. I just walked and walked. I walked until I reached Kim's place, my body calmly knocked on the door. Hollie answered.

"The door's unlocked." She hollered. My body just stood there. She came to the door when I didn't come in. She opened the door and invited my body in. My body stepped through the door and walked over to the couch. It sat down and waited, I had no idea what my body was waiting for, but I could tell that it wouldn't end well. My body sat on the couch for about three hours until Kim walked through the door. She saw me sitting on the couch and walked over to me, I could tell that the rage was beginning to calm. My body stood up and put it's hand on the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. She kissed back and I felt the rage leave entirely, I was able to take control of my body. I held the kiss until she needed some air.

"Wallace, what's wrong?" She asked as we sat back down on the couch. How could she have known what lurks inside of me. I looked down, I had to be honest with her.

"You know how Scott is unbeatable, right?" I started. She nodded

"Yeah, why?" She asked. I sighed.

"Well, I'm stronger than he is, I hold a rage that can't be contained at all. It's some type of force that if left unchecked will destroy this entire planet. Strong Arm released it today. It was controlling my body right up till it kissed you." I explained. Kim looked down after I finished.

"So, you're just like a member of the LSE, only, you can't be controlled." I nodded "Wallace, why is it that I can calm you down when you can't even control yourself?" She asked. I looked down, not sure.

"I don't know." was all I could say. She looked at me. I looked at her. I moved my head closer to hers and let my lips touch hers. It was a moment of bliss, but she pulled back almost instantly holding her shirt collar.

"Wallace, I think we should split up, just for the time being, OK?" She said, not looking at me. I screwed up big-time. I wasn't gonna give up though, I was gonna fight for her and free her from the LSE, no matter what it took, even if it cost me my life.


End file.
